


Up & Down (a Baby Hunt drabble)

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [27]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Playgrounds, seesaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A fluffy Hunt family moment at the playground with twins Vincent & Felicity
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	Up & Down (a Baby Hunt drabble)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Up and down. Up and down. Their little legs dangling too short to yet touch the ground. The warmth and safety of their parent’s hand on their back holding them balanced. 

“I’m doing it, daddy!” Vincent cheered as he kicked his legs out, the seesaw responding by pushing up. His eyes were shining proudly at his accomplishment. “I’m really doing it!”

“You’re doing great, son!” Thomas marveled, his finger caressing Vincent’s back.

“Me too! Wheeee!” Felicity laughed as she bounced in her seat.

“Oo, careful, sweetheart,” Alex’s eyes widened as she quickly steadied her daughter. 

Thomas and Alex shared a secret smile. One day, the twins would be able to do it on their own, but not yet. Alex and Thomas were in no rush to see that happen either, as they continued guiding the playground toy, up and down. 


End file.
